1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a multi functional portable workstation and tool storage box that also offers itself as a workbench. This invention provides a compact weather tight and fully secured workstation. Unlike other workstations, this invention provides a highly stable work surface, along with mechanical platforms that have power tools that are too heavy for one person to safely lift into the proper ergonomic work position. Due to the compact nature of the design and its ability to retract tools into its storage area, its top surface is at height that allows it to become a large work surface and off feed table, as would normally be used in a conventional woodworking shop.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the field of commercial and residential construction, tradesmen are required to bring a large variety of tools to the job site, some hand tools and some xe2x80x9cportable power toolsxe2x80x9d. The process of getting these tools to the work site, placing them in an accessible location for work, setting up work tables, and work surfaces for the portable power tools, and off feed tables, and hooking up the power supplies to all necessary tools, is time consuming and physically difficult and prohibits a tradesmen from working without a helper. The procedure of packing up and securing the job site is equally as hard.
The Faulhaber U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,037 entitled xe2x80x9cMobile Tool Storage Box and Work Bench Combinationxe2x80x9d teaches that a tool box may offer an arrangement of individual storage compartments for tools and enables work surfaces to be offered by means of assembling various arm supports and surfaces that must be stored, assembled and then disassembled. These components would consume a substantial amount of interior space that would limit the capacity for tool storage and involve some degree of set up and break down at the work sight. This device does not offer protection from water infiltration.
The Robbins et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,572 entitled xe2x80x9cUtility Trailerxe2x80x9d shows a trailer that is too tall to facilitate using the top of the structure for a work surface. Furthermore, because of its height, it offers visual and audible impairment to the tradesmen using it. The utility trailer does not offer small enough compartments to make tool storage and organization efficient.
The Buchholz U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,698 entitled xe2x80x9cTool Trailer With Open Endxe2x80x9d shows a table saw area that is limiting because it does not present an off feed table and it will not accommodate cutting a full standardized 4xe2x80x2xc3x978xe2x80x2 panel of sheet goods. Also, it does not offer large work surfaces. Furthermore, the tandem wheel design indicates that its too cumbersome for the towing capacity of a compact truck or car. Due to the nature of its construction methods, it does not have substantial structural rigidity without being supported by its trailer frame, so enabling it to be mobile by replacing the trailer frame with legs and casters would be unworkable.
A portable weatherproof workstation having a secured storage/mobile mode as well as an operable mode in which tools and equipment that would normally be to heavy for one person to safely manipulate, are offered for use by professional and non-professionals alike.
The workstation is comprised of four general compartments. Two compartments have permanently sealed covers on top, offering access through side panel doors. A third compartment is accessed from the top by a large lid (reinforced to prevent torsional movement during opening and closing of said lid); this enables a single user to operate a relatively large panel door easily from either end. The process of opening this horizontal access lid fully, 180 degrees, simultaneously offers the underside of the lid as a work table. The last and fourth compartment is a general storage area open at the top or at one end of the workstation. This general storage area may be considered for equipment fixed to the workstation (compressor, generator) and offers general storage of miscellaneous tools such as shovels, levels or materials.
Vertical doors open to a horizontal attitude to access compartments and also offer horizontal work surfaces while those compartments are being used. These compartments may be subdivided by shelves and bulkheads offering versatility to specific needs. The top of the workstation is at a height that enables it to be a work surface. Materials may be placed on it or clamped to it. The overall height of the workstation offers unobstructed visual and audible exposure to the work environment. The heavy portable equipment that is necessary in field use (table saw, plainer, and miter saw), is offered to the user by means of mechanical advantage (i.e. pulleys, roller glides and hinges), enabling a single user to set up the workstation and than to shut down easily and quickly; never having to lift the full weight and load of said equipment.
There are two methods of supporting the invention that make it mobile. One method is to secure it to a traditional chassis trailer and the other method is to mount the workstation on legs and casters.
The doors accessing the workstation on the vertical surfaces are made weather tight by conventional tubular weatherproofing gaskets.
Security on all accessed doors is achieved using conventional locking vehicle hardware.
The strength in the workstation structure is achieved by joining structural panels with mechanical fasteners and adhesives of a flexible nature at the panel intersections. The spacing of the compartment panels and their connection to each other offers rigidity that is necessary to endure deflection and shock loads that would occur while traveling over an irregular surface.
The mass of the workstation enables a stable work platform for handling equipment and material stock. The workstation is of a scale that enables a single person on a relatively level surface to maneuver it to a convenient location for work to be performed without the use of a tow vehicle.
The mobile aspect of the work station does not preclude its use as a stationary outdoor unit, were security, weatherproofing, workbench, tool organization and access are necessary (i.e. outdoor wood shop where other facilities are not feasible).